Colorful Man
by Two Guns and a Knife
Summary: A series of mini stories about unexpected victims and heroes, love, joy, pain, hopes, dreams, and regrets. Babe HEA. Cupcakes, beware. Theme Song: What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.
1. THE HAIRY EAGLE

**Born To Be Free**

**Theme song: _What Have I Done To Deserve This?_ by Pet Shop Boys**

Who am I? What am I? Is there a meaning to my life? What's purpose of my existence? Am I a he? Am I a she? Or am I an it? Every day. every night, it's always the same. Nothing ever changes. I feel so trapped here. I can't see. I can't breathe. I have no idea why I'm here. Was I a joke? Was I a mistake? Was I an accident? Was I a dare? I want to howl. I want to yell. I want to screech. I keep asking myself all kinds of questions. I never ever get an answer. My life is a torture. My life is a nightmare. My life is an everlasting question mark, a meaningless blankness. I want to fly but I can't even blink. I want to sigh but I can't even utter a sound. I dream of freedom. I long for freedom. I'm forever a prisoner. What have I done to deserve this? I see things I don't want to see. I hear things. I want to look up toward the sky and ask, "WHY ME?" I can't stop doubting everything, Anything.

Right now I don't even know if I am an eagle, a vulture, seagull, or a penguin. I'm but a stupid tattoo with cheap faded ink. All these chest hairs make me want to scream.

God. I hate Joe Morelli.

**~END OF TATT ONE: THE HAIRY EAGLE~**


	2. THE CHRYSTAL TEARS

**Tequila Sunrise**

**Theme Song: _Here Comes The Rain Again_ by Eurythmics **

We killed for love. We killed for loyalty, and for revenge. We know no regret. We are what we are. We are in love with a beautiful man. He will never be ours. But that's OK. We love him the way he is. We never want him to change. We have walked through fire. We have walked through tears. We have walked through rain. Sometimes we still feel the pain. But we keep our silence and stand our ground. We dream when Hector dreams. We smile when Hector smiles. We have this life to live. We try the best we can. We breathe in the air and quietly follow the beautiful man. We are fierce. We are ferocious. We are loyal. We are brave. We are his brothers in black. We never whisper his name in our dream. We will love him till our life ends.

Burning car. Curious crowd. Sirens. Firemen. Busy cops. We look into the eyes of the upset wild-haired girl. We twitch the corner of our lips at that upset hairy man. A farce doomed by Fate. A match made by mistake. Our heart shakes a little when the beautiful man tucks her curl back behind her ear and walks away. This time, he didn't even say, "Babe". He has a life of his own. He respects the choice she made. She has to recognize her own mistake. That's the only way. We follow his steps. We walk away without a backward glance. Our soul sighs. Our heart is a total blank. We stop. We turn around. We stare at Stephanie Plum. Till she turns her head away.

We don't like her tears.

**~END OF TATT TWO: THE ****CHRYSTAL** TEARS~


	3. THE FLAMING SKULL

**Circle In The Sand**

**Theme Song:_ When Doves Cry_ By Prince**

I stare into the darkness as he peacefully sleeps. I see through everything. I never blink. He's tall. He's strong. He's soft. He's weak. I have seen his many faces. He's a war hero. He's not exactly ordinary. He has medals. He's a little broken. He sometimes cries silently within. In some ways you can say he's a tortured man. I came into his life 2 days after he learned of his mother's death. He didn't wince. He didn't cry. He couldn't speak German. He just lay there letting the tattoo artist do her job. He never talks about his mother or her new husband. He never blames her. He doesn't plan to meet his half siblings. He is an independent man. He likes his job. He knows how to hide his scars. He knows how to bury memories.

He whispers something in his sleep. The new waitress at Shorty's smiled at him again last night. She looks cute. She looks tough. She looks a little like his Mom. He probably won't ask her out. He hasn't dated for ages. Everything inside his 4th-floor one-bedroom apartment is tiny and neat. He's a brave man. He knows his limits. His high school sweetheart is married to someone else. His father is still a sad old drunkard. He sometimes feels lonely. He accepts life as what it is. He still has dreams. And he dreams big. I smile a little and sing him a lullaby.

That's why I love him.

**~END OF TATT THREE: THE FLAMING SKULL~**


	4. THE RED RED ROSE

**************Moonlight Shadow **  


******Theme Song: __****Man In The Rain ****by Mike Oldfield**

The scar left by the gunshot wound is barely visible. The slash caused by the hunting knife looks ugly and vicious. I grow amid the ashes of his memories. I guard his back. I make sure he keeps moving forward. I make sure he won't look behind. It's all buried in the past. There's nothing left. I listen to his heart. I whisper to his soul. I bow my head to no one. I stand tall and strong. I know what I am worth. I, am beautiful. I, too, am a dare devil. Chase and being chased. Shoot and being shot at. Love and being betrayed. Keep calm. Remain loyal. No remorse. No regret. Wake up at the first ray. Kiss the sleeping woman on her soft ripe lips. "Hasta la vista, baby." Turn a new page. Drive away. Born to love. Hate no one. Live. And let live. Show no mercy to the scumbags that cross the path.

He finishes his workout routine in the gym. Drops of sweat roll down his spine. I can taste their saltiness. I dance in tune with the fluid movement of his back muscles. He takes off his t-shirt and heads for the shower. He stops to talk and laugh with his co-workers and friends. No one asks about the long single stem rose tattooed on his back. Ah, the ever so charming Mr. L. Santos. His love stories are no top secret. He towels himself dry and puts on his clothes. He has another busy day ahead of him. I still remember the day he had his heart broken by a careless witch. He was a little sad. He was a little drunk. He kept flirting with all the giggling girls. It's the day I was born. He still loves her deep down within. And that day, he slept alone.

**~END OF TATT FOUR: THE RED RED ROSE~**


	5. THE HEART SHAPED-TATTOO STICKER

**************Miss American Pie**  


******Theme Song: _Starry Starry Night_ ****by Don McLean**

"Pick me. Pick me. Pick me." I squeeze my eyes shut and keep on praying amid all the laughter, moans, and noises. I know nothing ever lasts and sometimes life is cheap. Still I long for a moment of beauty. Still I am willing to die for a glimpse of eternity. I spend every minute of my days waiting for the perfect man. I spend every second of my nights dreaming about him. Will he be tall? Will he be strong? Will he be cute? Will he be gentle? Will he come with a lot of friends? Will he enjoy being alone? Does he like beer? Does he drink tea? Will I have enough time to know every single little thing about him? Will I cry when it's time for us to part?Will he like me? Will he miss me? Will he go find someone else when I am gone? Someone totally different from me? Someone just like me? Will that someone get to know all about him? Will that someone make him happy? Will that someone make him smile in his dream?

I let out a sigh and feel a little lonely. I am good at waiting. I can't wait for my life to begin. I am not afraid of the end. Old soldiers never die. They just fade away. I will fade away with a smile on my face(I just hope I still have a face when the time comes). A shiver runs through me suddenly. I feel a strange tingling feeling. I look up and see him. Yes! That's him! The perfect man in all my dreams! "Pick me. Pick me. Pick me." I stare at him and keep on whispering. My voice is a little shaky. My heart becomes a bit unsteady. "Pick me. Pick me. Pick me." Don't walk away. Don't turn from me. I am not perfect, but I will do all I can. I will try my best. Pick me. Pick me. Pick me. Please.

"How much is this?" He points at me and I almost die. I have never be so happy in my life. I want to sing. I want to cry. I don't know how much time has passed. My mind goes blank the moment he and I become one. He stands in front of the mirror and turns to look at his long muscular arm. I smile brightly with pride as I look at myself for the ever first time. I am a bright red heart that says "I love you, Mom" in beautiful elegant italic letters. He looks at me some more and smiles like a child. His happiness brings tears to my eyes.

"Nice tatt, Hal." The tattoo shop owner pats him on the back and asks. "Why not get a real one? I can give you a discount."

" It's my April's Fool day prank." Hal shyly smiles. "My Mom hates tatts. She kicked my Dad out when he got drunk on her birthday and came home with one."

I can't help rolling my eyes. Men. They never learn.

**~END OF TATT FIVE: THE HEART SHAPED-TATTOO STICKER~**


	6. THE TATTOOED HEART

**The Afghan Girl**

**Theme song: _Wishing(If I Had A Photograph Of You)_ by A Flock Of Seagulls**

He likes his job. He likes his friends. He punches people in the face when they make fun of his name. Whitney is dead, motherfuckers, show some respect. He smells the smoke and wants to sigh. Another day. Another car. Another fight with that stubborn hairy cop. Will you ever be smart, Miss Stephanie Plum? He keeps his thoughts to himself and gives her a ride. Ranger's car is already there when they turn into her parking lot. There's no reason in love. Once you care too much, you got stuck. He shakes his head as he drives away.

He still remembers her eyes. He still remembers her smile. Bright brown eyes. Shy little smile. She was young, but maybe a little older than his baby sister. He couldn't really tell. He couldn't be sure. People here looked older than they actually are, he'd been told. Life was tough. War was cruel. They looked tired. They died young. He was an outsiders. He was surrounded by complete strangers. He couldn't even pronounce the name of this tiny village. He was drowned in the unfamiliar language. He felt unsafe. He felt nervous. He was on the enemy's turf. Chickens. Goats. Dogs. Blank-faced humans. Mountains. Sky. Thin air. He missed New York. He missed his Mom. He missed his cat. Jesus Christ. He missed his elder brother's lazy dog. And the girl looked him in the eyes and smiled. And he almost cried.

The Soviet soldiers were long gone. The Taliban was everywhere. Her life wouldn't be easy, he was afraid. He was here to kill, to destroy, to save, to restore. In the name of God knows what. Peace? World order? Freedom? Dignity? Human rights? He couldn't stop having doubts. He tried not to overthink. He did all his best. He stayed alert. Sometimes he felt helpless. He looked hard but couldn't find hope. Death. Fear. Pain. Bullets. Bombs. No one was safe in this barren land. He would be home soon. But the smiling girl had nowhere to go. She had no other choice. He looked at her and tried to smile. She was heartbreakingly beautiful. Her smile was more splendid than a thousand suns and moons and stars. The cart rattled away. She disappeared from his view. He swallowed his tears. He prayed for peace to come. He wished her all the happiness in this world. He moved on. He went home. But he couldn't let go.

He still can't.

******~END OF TATT SIX: THE TATTOOED HEART~**


	7. THE BULLET WOUND

**Don't Call My Name, Don't Call My Name, Alejandro  
**

**Theme song: _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga****  
**

_Laugh again, I dare you._ He says silently with his bright almost black eyes. One by one the gang of tall muscular men turn their heads and look away. One of them fakes a cough; one of them blushes and blinks. He walks toward the waiting black SUV with an elegance, a grace, and an ease. He's strong but of slender build. His raven hair is silky smooth. His lips are beautifully shaped. His eyelashes are extraordinarily long and dense. Red suits him. He's a Brooklyn native. He's three-fourths Latino and one-fourth Chinese. He loves cute cats and dogs. He loves the Yankees. He's a great cook. No one has the guts to tell him he looks stunningly sexy in that fake Chanel dress and those high heel boots. He knows 13 ways to kill a man with his slender bare hands. He knows Kung-Fu.

He doesn't say a word on the ride to the bar. He has read the file. He has been wired. He has confidence in himself. He knows he can get the job done. He still remembers the scariest moment in his life. Goosebumps stood up on his skin when he looked into those blank emotionless eyes on the other side of the glass. He was hypnotized by the mad man's eyes. And before he knew it he got shot in his arm and lost a lot of blood. He still feels somewhat ashamed of himself, he admits. He can't believe he was spooked by the resemblance between Ranger and Edward Scrog. They actually don't look that much alike if you calm down and look again. He hates being shot. He wanted to cover the scar with a tattoo, but he couldn't decide what design he wanted, and his girlfriend purrs every time she sees the scar. He's happy if she's happy. Case closed.

The SUV pulls to a stop. He gets out and gets in the bar. People part in front of him like the Red Sea. He ignores all the hushed whispers and curious glances, sits down, and crosses his legs. Someone orders him a drink. He toys with the little umbrella while looking into the man's hungry eyes. He smiles. He stands up. He walks toward the the dim empty hallway that leads to the bathroom. He turns around to face the tall beefy man. He crooks his finger. His smile deepens. He pushes the back door open and lets his partners in. Ah, it's just another day in his life. He rolls his eyes at his snickering pals and decides to take an extra long hot shower tonight.

The RangeMan high bond skip never knew what hit him.

******END OF TATT SEVEN: THE BULLET WOUND~**


	8. NAME OF A WOMAN

**I'm Not Your Babe, I'm Not Your Babe, Fernando**

**Theme song: _Judas _by Lady Gaga**

Her eyes lighten up when she sees him. The corners of her lips curl upward. She leans in closer to the man next to her. The diamond ring around her finger flashes in the light. She whispers something in the man's ear. Together they turn to smile at him. He doesn't smile back. He gives them a small nod. He's aware of people looking at him, waiting for his reaction. He's not here to make a scene. He's here to attend his best friend's wedding. He takes another sip of his champagne. She looks good, he has to admit. Marriage suits her. He's glad she's happy. He's glad she found the perfect man. He doesn't blame her for breaking up their engagement and marrying another man. She made the right decision. They are, as a matter of fact, too different. They loved each other, but they never wanted the same things. He can understand why she didn't(or rather couldn't) wait for him. He was far far away in another country. And she was lonely.

"Brett, my man! Come over here" The half-drunk groom bellows from the other side of the reception hall. "I want you to meet somebody!"

He puts down the glass and stands up. This is the first time he comes back to his small home town since his discharge from the Army. All his families are here. Most of his childhood friends chose to stay or come back here. Most of them have settled down and started their own families. He's glad they are all happy. He's glad they have beautiful wives, smart pets, and and cute kids. Everyone says he looks just the same, but he knows he has changed. He has changed a lot. He started changing the day he made up his mind and picked a very different path. He knew he might lose her if he went away. But he had to take the chance. He had to see the world. He had to experience life and death. With, or without her. He knew he was being selfish. But he couldn't help it. He felt so guilty when he saw her tears. He has to be who he really is. Whatever the cost.

He shakes hands with new acquaintances. He dances and dances again with the bride's still single elder sister. He laughs at old friends' jokes and drinks champagne. No one knows he had her name tattooed on his arm one night when he was drunk. And sometimes, just sometimes, he still dreams of her beautiful smile.

******~END OF TATT EIGHT: **NAME OF A WOMAN~

**Author's Note: You can find the answers to your questions in my profile.**


	9. NAME OF ANOTHER WOMAN

**It's A Sin**

**Theme song: _Easy Lover _by Phil Collins**

She narrows her eyes at me and thins her lips. I smile nervously back at her and cringe in fear. It wasn't my fault but somehow I am the one to take the blame. Geez. Why me? Why didn't his stupid friends stop him and tell him it was a stupid idea? Why didn't someone tell him love is a lie and nothing ever lasts? Oh, the woe. Oh, the shame. Oh God, I feel so trapped. The never-ending circle of self-doubt and resentment. The everlasting pain. Why me, Lord? Why me? I am but an innocent existence, an elegant form of art. I do no evil. I tell no lie. I am but a token of long-forsaken love. I am but a souvenir from Ram's sad, meaningless past. I am but a beautiful artistic tattoo on Ram's bare muscular chest. I am but a name inked across Ram's scarred throbbing heart. I can bare remember Rebecca's face. I have long forgotten Rebecca's voice, Rebecca's eyes, Rebecca's smile, and the touch of Rebecca's lips. Ram may be stupid but he's a good and lonely man.

I pray Ginny can understand...

**~END OF TATT NINE: ****NAME OF ANOTHER WOMAN~**


	10. CAT SCRATCH

**Crying in the Rain**

**Theme song: _Que Sera, Sera _****by Doris Day **

He doesn't know why he loves cats this much.

Some people think he's a dog person. Some people think he keeps large vicious dogs like pit bulls and Rottweilers. Some people believe he feeds his dogs raw meat and trains them to kill. He never bothers to explain. Nope, he doesn't have much patience, and he doesn't talk much. He likes dogs fine. But he loves cats. And he almost rolled his eyes when Lula wanted him to choose between her and his cats. Lula is a grown woman. Lula has seen and been through a lot. Lula has a car, a job, a place to live and money in the bank. His cats have no one else. Women. He lets out a small silent sigh and gets out of the car.

He squats down in the rain and reaches out a careful hand. He hears the warning hiss. He hears the tiny meows. He doesn't flinch when the cat's claws pierce his skin and draw blood. Gently and firmly he grasps hold of the cat, wraps her in his jacket, and hands her to Hal. He then gets down on one knee, reaches deeper into the corner, and gets the kittens out one by one. Mission accomplished. He smiles as the babies reunite with their mom inside the dry, padded carrier. It's just another day in his life and his hand is hurting. But he feels very good and suddenly has hope for this sad mad world again.

His Grandma used to tell him he has a big heart.

**~END OF TATT TEN: CAT SCRATCH~**


	11. A CHILD'S FACE

**Desert Moon**

**Theme song: _My Way _****by Frank Sinatra**

With one smooth movement he slams the mean-looking man on the ground and cuffs the screaming man's meaty hands behind his back. He gives Miss Plum a small nod when she finally catches her breath and gratefully says, "Thanks." It's just another Monday. He's in an OK mood. He likes Miss Plum. They all do. She's cute and fun to be with. Though he sometimes thinks she's not exactly a smart woman.

He fought hard for the custody of his only child but lost anyway. His ex-wife moved to another state and soon married again to a businessman. He thinks of his child every day. He thinks of her smile and her giggles. He wonders if she likes all the Christmas and birthday presents he sent. He wonders if she still remembers his face. He works hard. He keeps fit. He tries not to think of the good old days. He tries not to hate his ex. Sometimes he dates. Sometimes he has quick uncommitted sex. Sometimes he wakes up and resents himself. He misses his only child, his precious daughter, his beautiful princess, his little girl. That's the reason why he had her face tattooed on his shoulder blade on her 7th birthday. She will be 10 this year. Sometimes he wonders if life would be easier if he was more like Ranger. Cool. Calm. Composed. No strings attached. Keep your head high while walking down your chosen path. But still everyone knows Ranger cares.

Maybe too much. About this blue-eyed confused woman. His annoyance rises as he turns his head and watches the half-frowning, half-smirking hairy cop come toward them. Same shit. Different day. Stephanie Plum is going back to Joe Morelli again. After Ranger has done everything to save her ass. AGAIN. Sometimes he hopes Ranger could just walk away. Sometimes he hopes he could just forget about his daughter and start living again. Nope. Not gonna happen. Not a chance. He lets out a silent sigh and raises his brows as Stephanie's slightly shaky voice breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Can you give me a ride back to RangeMan, Vince?"

His smile deepens as he sees the stunned look on Joe Morelli's face. The Bombshell Bounty Hunter has just brightened his day.

**~END OF TATT ELEVEN: A CHILD'S FACE~**


	12. AN OLD CHINESE SAYING

**Raspberry Beret**

**Theme song: _Little Red Corvette b_y Prince**

"Thank you." The little old lady smiles at him as he helps her into his car. Around them people gape and gawk, but he doesn't give a damn.

Yeah, he knows she's a famed troublemaker. But still he likes her brave blue eyes and crazy white curls. He knows she's trying to act normal. He knows she's a little bit scared. She's still a bit breathless but seems to be unharmed. Some say she's crazy but he doesn't think so. She reminds him a bit of his own grandmother, truth be told. He loves his Grandma. Everyone in the family knows he's Grandma's favorite. She's the source of his strength. She's the one who taught him to be honest and brave. He's adopted but she loves him just the same. His skin color is never a barrier. She never ever winces whenever he shows her his new tattoo.

He has the same tattoo as David Beckham, as a matter of fact. "Life and death are determined by fate; rank and riches decreed by Heaven." says the old Chinese proverb. Grandma(as well as everyone in his family and any of their neighbors)doesn't understand a word in Chinese but she loves his tattoo. He has a feelings that this little old lady will like it, too. He closes the passenger seat door after helping Mrs. Mazur fastening her seatbelt. She has enough fun today. He'll give her a ride home. Her hands are still shaking, he has noticed. Maybe he can stop on the way and buy her a cup of hot cocoa. A couple chocolate chip cookies, too, will help.

He walks around to the driver's door, gets in, and starts the powerful engine. He ignores the excited bystanders. He pays the passed-out cop no heed. He's glad he happened to be around when an apparently agitated Joe Morelli suddenly froze, jerked, twitched, and collapsed onto the pavement. He's glad he was right there to catch Mrs. Mazur in his arms as she tripped and almost fell. His friends and colleagues call him Zero because he has absolutely no patience and no love for stupid people and stuff. Zero, zip, zilch, nada, nunca, none. Whatever—alright, he has secured the taser—Mrs. Mazur did to Joe Morelli, she did it for a good reason, he's sure of that.

And he never ever likes the arrogant, self-righteous, hairy cop.

**~END OF TATT TWELVE: AN OLD CHINESE SAYING~**

**Author's Note: **You can find the link to Beck's tattoo in my profile.


	13. GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM

**Luna Tu**

**Theme song: _Dust in the Wind by Kansas_**

Helen hangs up the phone and places a hand over her eyes. He knows she's upset. What is it this time? Blown up car? Burned down house? A dead body in the truck? Or—Nope. He doesn't really want to know. It's a hot summer day. He just wants to relax and have a little peace and quiet. He's never a greedy man. He has given up asking why a long long time ago. Right now at this moment all he wants is to enjoy the afternoon baseball game and the ice-cold beer in his hand. Mariano Rivera is going to retire after this season. Who will be the Yankees' new closer? And can somebody please explain to him what the Hell is so wrong with A-Rod? Geez.

The phone rings again. Helen unplugs The landline and turns off her cell phone. He tries to concentrate on the game but fails. It's tough to have a daughter like Stephanie. The more you forbid her, the more she'll rebel. And it kills you to sit there watching her making the same mistakes over and over and over again. From time to time he feels guilty for not being a better parent. He knows Helen feels the same. But Stephanie has to learn to learn from her own mistakes. That's the only way.

Helen comes to sit by him. He can smell the slight hint of whiskey in her breath. Without a word he takes hold of Helen's hand. She always wants to be perfect. She always has to try her best. She's organized. She's polite. She has the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. He fell in love with her the day they first met. And she loves him the same even though he came back from Vietnam and became a different man. She healed him and made him whole. He still doesn't want to know what happened. But he will hold on to her hand and give her all his attention while she vents.

**~END OF TATT THIRTEEN: GOOD MORNING, ****VIETNAM~ **


	14. A FAMILY COURSE

**Nessun Dorma**

**Theme song: _Luna_ by Alessandro Safina**

He can't believe the crazy old bitch tasered him.

He waves off the EMT and staggers onto his feet. He decides not to dust his jeans in public. His head is throbbing. His whole body is hurting. He's aware of people watching him. He isn't deaf. He can hear the brave whispers and the suppressed laughter. He can feel his anger rising. Maybe he should press charges and have Edna Mazur arrested. She's not going to become his grandmother-in-law any time soon, it seems.

He has no idea what the fuck is so wrong with Stephanie. One day she lets him look down her shirt at her cleavage; the other day she slaps his hand off, stomps away, and starts playing hide and seek. She's been staying with Ranger for the better part of last week. He's thought about stopped calling her. He doesn't know why he still bother to care. Because her smile is pretty? Because the way she walks is very sexy? Because he happens to like the color of her bright clear eyes? Or is it simply because of an old habit that refuses to die?

He has no answer. He has no clue. He can't believe he had a fight with an old woman just because he didn't like the way she talked to people about Ranger and Stephanie. Like they are everyone's favorite couple. Like they are a match made in Heaven. Like they are meant for each other. He hates the way Ranger looks at Stephanie and calls her babe. He hates the not so well hidden emotions in Stephanie's eyes when she knows Ranger is near. He hates himself for feeling jealous. He hates himself for keeping his silence and acting like it's nothing. He hates himself for knowing that sooner or later he's going to lose Stephanie. He hates himself for not being able to be completely honest with Stephanie.

He's a Morelli. He has a scar in his brow. He knows how to fight in bars. He wants to settle down and get married because his mother keeps telling him it's time to start his own family. He wants to make his Grandma happy. He wants to prove to the world he's a different Morelli. He's a Morelli. He's the second son of the cursed family. His elder brother is a cheater. His uncles and cousins beat their wives and kids when coming home drunk and beg for mercy the next morning. A part of him will always loves Terry. A part of him will always be afraid that one day he will be like his daddy. Handsome. Charming. Funny. Loving. Brutal. Drunk. He looks into the mirror and sees the same anger every morning. There were times when he wanted to clench his fists and smack the crap out of an uncooperative suspect. There were times when he wanted to raise his hand and slap Stephanie. The urge. The impulse. The desire. The longing. The thrill. That's why he lost his temper and shouted at Mrs. Mazur. That's why the trembling old woman took her concealed weapon out of her purse and tasered him.

He runs a hand through his hair. He fishes his car key out of his pocket. No need to call Stephanie. She's not answering. Should he press charges and have Grandma Mazur arrested? Maybe that will make Stephanie come out of hiding and talk to him. Should he get her a diamond ring? Should he get down on one knee and pop the question when everyone is looking? She won't be able to say no in front of so many people.

And the whole world and their dogs know Ranger doesn't do relationship.

**~END OF TATT FOURTEEN: A FAMILY COURSE **


	15. BLUE BLOOD

**Summer of '69**

******Theme song: __****Easy Lover** by ******Phil Collins ****and ****Philip Bailey**

"Don't be an ass, Morelli." Carl Costanza says with the usual smile on his face.

He was born and raised in this city. He has a lot of friends. He knows all the unwritten rules. He's never an overly ambitious man. He was a mediocre student. He is a good son, a good brother, a decent husband, and a great dad. Some say he looks a little like Robert De Niro. Some say he looks a little like Tony DiNozzo. His wife Linda once told him she fell in love with him because of his wicked sense of humor. But he did look very cute in his uniform the day he pulled her over and gave her a ticket, she later admitted. Carl wasn't smart enough to start his own company and be as rich and famous as Bill Gates or Steve Jobs. He wasn't patriotic enough to join the military, either. He followed his father's footstep and became a police officer, and he takes his job seriously. Sometimes he will cut people some slacks. Sometimes he wishes he could do more for the poor bastards. Everyone has a story to tell. Some people are just unlucky. Most of the time he just wants to live and let live. But he always pays his taxes, and occasionally he'll get himself in trouble, gladly, helping a friend in need. Carl casts another longing look at the shining black Porsche 911 Turbo, and calmly turns to face the silent seething police detective. The relief on Stephanie's face is apparent. The anger in Joe Morelli's eyes is too obvious. An unhappy, jealous ex-boyfriend abuses his power seeking a little revenge. How cliché.

"I can put in a few good words for you if you really want to transfer to Traffic." Carl adds helpfully.

He doesn't really want to know what happened between Morelli and Stephanie. He, as well as the rest of the world and their cats and dogs, is tired of their on-and-off relationship. He has heard rumours about Ranger and Stephanie. He has also heard stories about Morelli and other women. He chose to remain silent because he didn't want to be caught in between. But it's such a beautiful day. The sky is so blue and the breeze is very refreshing. And the Yankees has just won another game. Carl had been in a very good mood until he witnessed everything . He knew it was time to step up the plate and make some noise. So he turned his patrol car around and sounded the siren. So he pulled up behind Morelli's navy blue SUV and put on his game face. He knows people are watching. He's aware of the possible consequences. But what the Hell. Bitter, furious cops like Joe Morelli are the reason why nice decent police officers can't have good things.

Carl Costanza stares into Joe Morelli's eyes for a long uncomfortable minute. "You can go now, Stephanie." He says pleasantly without averting his calm composed eyes. He can literally taste the tension in the air as Stephanie drives away in Ranger's car, but he doesn't give a damn. He is fed up with child abuse and domestic violence. He is fed up with drug war, prostitution,and poverty. He is fed up with animal cruelty. He is fed up with police brutality. He is fed up with hypocrisy. He is fed up with wars, stupid people, and meaningless things. He took the oath to serve and protect. He's always ready to fight and to serve. He has faced not-so-dangerous criminals and would-be psychopath. He has faced drunk parents and jealous spouses. He knows how to deal with bullies.

And this time, he wants love to win.

**~END OF TATT FIFTEEN: BLUE BLOOD~**


	16. VALAR MORGHULIS

**A Dance with Dragons**

**********Theme song: **_Making Love Out Of Nothing At All_ by Air Supply

The tattoo artist shaves the drunken man. The tattoo artist remains focused. The tattoo artist works in silence. The tattoo artist's hand never shakes. He likes the bright blue color. He likes the lines and the structure of the picture in his head. This is not the first time he worked on a hairy man. The blood mixes with the ink. He changes to another color. He works fast. He works with confidence. The drunken man starts to snore. The tattoo artist stops the needle. He always has them pay in advance. The sleeping customer will have no reason to regret. A tattoo this size costs a lot and will hurt more than a little. He wipes the hairless butt cheek clean and admires his work. The design is vivid and beautiful. A lonely man on the Iron Throne. Not the rightful king. Not the cynical jester. Eddard Stark. Lord of the North. Noble heart. Tragic ending. The tattoo artist loves the books, and he likes the TV series, too. He stands up and goes find the drunken man's sober friends. They are all police detectives. The tattoo artist is an honest man.

Joe Morelli has a new tattoo and a broken heart.

**~END OF TATT SIXTEEN: VALAR MORGHULIS~**


	17. OPERATION BAGHDAD PUPS

**We Are Legion**

**********Theme song: _Domino Dancing_** by **Pet Shop Boys**

Graphics. Letters. Numbers. Stories. Memories. Lessons. Love, and pain. Blue. Black. Red. Green. Colors of every shade. Silent. Muscular. Fit. Healthy. Laughing. Joking. Thinking. Dreaming. Friends. Brothers in arms. Low fat sandwiches. Salads. Vegetable sticks. Guns. Knives. Tattoos. Smooth skin. Scars. Career choice. Shady past. Every day is another day. Every night is quiet and new and ordinary and strange. He finishes his workout and heads out of the gym. He likes his new life. He likes his new nickname. He still dreams of the dogs and cats he left behind in Iraq. Who's feeding them right now? Or do they have to fend for themselves? He should have done something. He needs to do something. He has to do something before his guilt slowly kills him from the inside. He will try his best. He's willing to pay any price. They are trapped inside a world of violence and chaos. And he's here, making good money and new friends, eating fruit salad. He feels a lump in his throat. He feels ashamed of himself. They call him Woody because he's numb. And today, he's going to ask Ranger for help.

He's not exactly a big fan of Miss Plum. It's her life. He doesn't get to judge. He badly wanted to shake some sense into her head the third time he followed his order and helped her clean up the mess. The blown-up cars reminded him too much of the days he still tries to forget. He will probably never understand what Ranger sees in her. But he's glad she's no longer with the cop. He's glad she's not that dumb. Sometimes she reminds him of his mother and his step-dad: too afraid, too busy, too lazy, too drunk to commit totally; too greedy, too needy, too blind to say goodbye. Forever trapped in their nice, polite little town. Living a life full of regrets and lies. Like his sister and her cheating scumbag of a husband. Like the men and women who grew up with him. Like those who stay at the same place for their whole life while crying for their lost dreams. He has to do something, anything, everything, to help the cats and dogs he was forced to leave at the small Iraqi town. Maybe it's too late now, but still he has to try. Or he will never be able to forgive and live with himself. He showers, changes, and knocks on Ranger's office door. They call him Woody because he's as lifeless as a pull-string cowboy doll. He almost—ALMOST—jumps in joy when Ranger gives him a small nod. He tries to say something, anything to his silent boss. He ends up bursting into tears.

The wounds inside start to heal.

**~END OF TATT SEVENTEEN:OPERATION BAGHDAD PUPS~**


	18. MERCHANT OF VENICE

**A Fool and His Gold**

**********Theme song: ****_Money Money Money_** **by Abba**

He watches them with eyes as cold as ice and steel. His smile twists into a joyless sneer. He's a mercenary. A soldier of fortune. A gun for hire. He's an opportunist. A man of his own. An ex-Ranger. He has built a new lifestyle. He uses a different nickname here. He heard Manoso is doing well. They never saw eye to eye. They chose similar paths. Time has changed a lot. The resentment, however, stays the same. He can recognize a fool when he sees one. It's a knack. He feels an urge to laugh out loud. So they pulled a lot of strings and, no doubt, stepped on a lot of toes and nerves. So they traveled halfway around the fucked-up world to save a bunch of dogs and cats. So they want to play hero amid debris, destruction, car bombs and despair under the blazing sun. Be my guest, gentlemen. He gives a small nod to the local man he hires.

The translator, the guide. the bridge, the medium. The quiet, lucky, and probably hurt and angry bearded bastard. His once beautiful, powerful country, now a sad barren Hell. Democracy, freedom, and love. The price of war and oil. Now the same motherfucking assholes are back for their cats and dogs. Soon the greedy infertile couples will come to snatch little boys and girls. But maybe Ishmael will simply shrug his thin shoulders and sing a sad French song while remembering the days he spent in Paris as a young ambitious student. C'est la vie, Monsieur. Ishmael, a father of three, has always been a peaceful man.

"Enjoy. Have fun." Jonathan Swiss doesn't bother to offer his hand to Ranger as he looks straight into those almost black dark brown eyes. Everything is arranged: transportation, quarantine, backup plans, temporary foster homes and vets. He charges high and his service is impeccable. Ranger and his men will ride out in armoured trucks, armed with gloves, leashes, cages, first-aid kits, and guns. Ishmael and several other locals will help them with the task. And maybe the silent guy with short sandy hair will finally manage to find peace in his battle with PTSD, and the strength to live. The corner of Jonathan Swiss's lip twitches as he calls out after Ranger:

"Don't get killed."

**~END OF TATT EIGHTEEN: MERCHANT OF VENICE~ **


	19. DREAMERS, ONLY DREAMERS

**Shall We Not Bleed?**

**********Theme song: _I'm Walking in the Air_ from The Snowman**

They need a closure. That's why they are here.

Everything seems familiar. Nothing feels the same. The cold stares from tired and angry-looking bearded men. The blank curiosity on young boys' faces. Most of the cats can't be found. Some of the dogs are already dead. Figures. It's been almost two years. All is cruel in loss and war. They never plan to make excuses. They were young and passionate and innocent and maybe even foolish. They followed the calling. They didn't stop to think. They tried—as they later learned—not to think. But still they felt, they sensed, they witnessed. And everything single one of them was scarred by what they experienced. Some of them became cynical. Some of them had trust issues. Some of them said not a word. Some of them just wanted to live. They were just a tiny part of this indifferent world.

They saw the tears in Woody's eyes when he found his favorite cat. They couldn't save themselves. They couldn't save them all. They feel their hearts beating under their state of the art bullet proof vests. They have to try. They have to give it a chance. They have to take the risk. They have to find something. A cat. A dog. A promise. A dream. A wish. An answer. They have to find peace. They have to pull themselves back together. They have to look back for one last time. They have to move on. They have to know that they cared, they always cared. They have to know that they tried their best even though things didn't end up well. They have to stand on the ground, breathing in the air. They have to say goodbye and "I'm sorry" to the lonely ghosts. They will be heading home tomorrow.

They are not who they once were.

**~END OF TATT NINETEEN: DREAMERS, ONLY DREAMERS~ **


End file.
